1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel terminal perfluoroalkylsilane compound useful as a coating agent for various base materials, especially a coating agent that provides lubricity, in addition to stain-proofing property, and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lubricant layer is formed on a conventional magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic disc, a magnetic tape, or the like, in order to reduce the friction which occurs when they are used. The lubricant layer is formed by coating a lubricant on the magnetic film of the magnetic recording materials.
The lubricant is normally in a liquid form, and contains silicone oil, fluorine-containing compounds, and the like. Therefore, when a magnetic tape is subject to a winding operation, there are several disadvantages in that the lubricant moves in a certain direction and is forced into certain places because of centrifugal force, or lubricating capability of the layer reduces because the lubricant has evaporated. To solve these problems, various lubricants having less vapor pressure have been used, but the same problems still occur.
Other methods to form a lubricant layer have been suggested comprising bonding various silane coupling agents, which are commercially available, to inorganic materials that are present on a magnetic film through a covalent bond. However, normally, the silane coupling agents that are commercially available have several problems. One of the problems is that the organic functional groups attached to the silica atoms are so short that the agents may not have sufficient lubricant effects. Another problem is that the side chains of the organic functional groups may twist each other, or when other than carbon atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur atoms, etc., are contained in the backbone of the organic functional group, the organic functional groups may twist together due to the change of their bond angles, so that a uniform lubricant layer cannot be formed.